Things Just Keep Getting Odder and Otter
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: <html><head></head>Meg, Alex, and Meg's cat, Precious, are all sent through the TV, thanks to one of Kowalski's inventions. But, with one minor twist on who they are. Now, they're otters! How will the girls cope to life in the zoo? Warning-self insert. Rating to be safe.</html>
1. The Portal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Ok, I get it. ANOTHER self-insert. Mind you people's, but I just wanted to have fun. **

Chapter 1: The Portal

_Kowalski's POV _

"Almost done, Skipper!" I reported. I was lowered under my newest creation, making a few minor adjustments. I named my invention The Portal. I just wanted to keep it short and simple so none of my teammates, Private, skipper, and Rico, could make any judgments. I twisted his screwdriver one last time and TADA! The Portal was finished. I got up to his feet and stepped back to admire his work.

The Portal was made of two large, metal loops. One was the messenger and the other was the receiver. They were both connected together with unbelievable powers that could transport somebody, and/or something, anywhere in the universe! You see, you step in the messenger and step out the receiver totally unharmed! Or at least, I hope. I just needed to test it out and it would be set to use. And, I knew just the guinea pig. In fact, I had sent Private to fetch her.

I heard Private and "the subject" jump down from the portal as I was looking at my creation. Turning around, I saw the tester's soft brown fur and glowing green eyes. Marlene was the guinea pig, and didn't look very happy about it either.

"For the last time Kowalski, NO MORE USING ME AS YOUR GUINEA PIG!" She yelled. Marlene apparently wasn't in the happiest mood.

"But Marlene, this could solve all of our problems! All of our needs! Walking and waddling is the past. Now, we could just jump through a hoop to anywhere we desire!" I explained. The otter still looked unconvinced.

"Kowalski, we signed a contract, remember?"

"A contract that wasn't agreed upon by all parties!"

"Ugh. I'm going home." Marlene turned on her right heel and headed towards the exit.

"RICO!" I called. Rico jumped in front of Marlene, blocking her way out. I gave a smug. I had the clearly superior nature. Marlene looked at me and rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't like the fact that she was trapped.

"If it means going home, then I'll test your stupid invention. But this is the last one, got it?" I didn't answer. I didn't have to. She was already heading towards The Portal. "So how does this what-cha-ma-all-it work?" I explained to her about the messenger and the receiver and my teleportation goal. She sighed and stepped through the messenger.

All of the penguins came into my lab to watch the next step of transportation take way, but as Marlene set her first whisker through The Portal, something went terribly wrong.

The emergency lights flashed as smoke floated from my creation. Shocked and blinded, I looked for the source of the mistake. I heard Skipper say something that I have only heard a thousand times before.

"Kowalski? Is it supposed to do that?" The commanding officer asked. As if he didn't already know. I gave him a quick glance of uncertainty and quickly flipped through the notes in my head. Did I – yes. Did I – Of course. Did I – Oh, good golly. I realized my mistake. I forgot to carry the two! Panicking, I raced towards the main control and pushed the big, red stop button. That only made things worse. The Portal was overloading. Its swirling mass of confusion just grew larger, and somewhere deep inside, Marlene was stuck in it. I didn't know what to do! I am a complete mess whenever it comes to pressure. So, there I sat at the controls, lost and confused.

A huge ray of light burst through the receiver. Out came something I never thought possible. It wasn't possible, and wasn't Marlene. In fact, it was 3 something's. A fuse blew my invention. I couldn't send them back.


	2. OTTERS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 2: Otters!

_Meg's POV_

I sat at the edge of my bed, knowing that, soon, the next episode of my favorite TV series, Penguins of Madagascar, would come on at any moment.

I was a dirty-blond thirteen year-old with hazel eyes. My wavy hair stretched down to my shoulders and tickled my apricot skin. I wore a black hat, (forgot what it was called. Something close to a brae…) blue-green eye shadow that matched the color of my thin T-shirt, black jeans (non-skinny), black sneakers, and a tan colored jacket. Hey, it may have been summer, but my room is COLD! Oh, and of course I couldn't forget my favorite accessories, a leather black watch on my right arm and a leather black bracelet on my left. My grandmother may say that the watch isn't supposed to go on my right arm, but I just shrug. It's my fashion! Besides, I can never get the watch to feel comfortable on my left arm.

I sat on my knees, staring as if I were in some sort of trance (which I sort of was) at the screen. The only thing blocking me from my destiny to uncover this hidden Nick treasure was a ton of stupid commercials. I let out a sigh of annoyance as one that I have seen a zillion times played. My best friend, Alex, gave a small laugh when she saw how eager I was to watch PoM.

Alex is shorter than me, but bigger when it comes to the violence. She knows how to kick someone's butt as well as the funniest videos on the web. I could always count on her. She was 14 and awesome in every way. She had brown eyes and short, fluffy chocolate brown hair that held a small red bow. Her yellow T-shirt had a red kiss mark in the middle of it, but was mostly covered by her blue and black stripped jacket. Alex had on black jeans (we matched… on pants!) with a black leather belt and had on red and black stripped flats with small black bows on the side of them. Her fashion accessory was her silver locket. I was one of the few whom new what was inside it.

"Wow, Meg. Seriously?" She said.

"You would do the same thing for Invader Zim!" I accused.

"That's because the series is completed. There would be no new episodes."

"So? This episode is interesting. It is about Kowalski making this new invention he calls The Portal and, after a test trail, Marlene is stuck inside of the machine." I explained. "You see, Kowalski has had a ton of accidents, but never one this large. It-" Alex cut me off.

"Breathe Meg, breathe." Alex always does this when I get to into PoM. It drives me nuts, but I don't tell her. I just keep my anger hidden like I always do and turn my head towards the TV. The Penguins of Madagascar theme song had begun. I peacefully hummed to the tune until some aggravating meow blasted in the air. I looked down at my cat, Precious, who was rubbing my legs, trying to get me to pet her. I pulled Precious onto my lap and shushed in her ear to get her to calm down.

Precious was an adorable cat… most of the time. She had dark grey fur with a few, barley noticeable black stripes. She wore a white collar that stood out among her pelt. On the bottom of her color dangled a golden bell and a shiny pink heart tag. I pulled my hand across her silky pelt, making her purr with delight. She glanced at me with beautiful emerald eyes. I would have gazed into them longer, but the show had begun.

I watched carefully; my expression blank. It was a Meg thing. My eyes widened as I saw the havoc The Portal had created. But the real shock was what came next. A huge portal cut through my television screen. I swear, it was amazingly AWSOME! But, I was too panicked to think about the epic awesomeness the portal held. Because the swirling mass had some sort of gravitational pull, sinking us into the dark depths of TV.

Precious went first. She gave out a startled mew as she was forced out of my arms. I blinked when I saw her disappear into the television. Relying on instinct, I gripped a tight hold of my bookshelf, hoping that my fingers wouldn't slip. I turned my head to see Alex with a tight clasp of my bed's leg. For the moment, I thought we might actually survive this… until the bookshelf started sliding towards the portal. Now, I totally freaked out. I tried to get a better grasp on the edge, but it was too late. I was already flying towards the portal. As I drowned, I thought I saw Alex falling in after me. Then, things went black.

_Alex's POV_

I was in a cement room with creepy lighting. Around me, I saw test tubes and beakers filled with colorful liquids that I have never seen in Science class.

"Kowalski?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know… I didn't mean to… Who are the otters?" another person asked. Where have I heard those voices before? Didn't know, didn't care.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OTTER?" I accused. I got up off this HUGE pile of fur and turned around to see 4… PENGUINS? I knew them automatically. They were characters from my BFF's favorite TV show. This was bad. What was even worse? The pile of fur was moving. At first, I thought it was gonna be this HUGE fur monster that mad scientist penguin Kowalski made, but it ended up being 3 otters. "What the..." was all I could manage.

I knew one of the otters… She was originally on the show. She was brown with a white right foot. I tried to think of her name… Lanaya, Oceana, Coral, Aqua, Marine, Marlene… THAT WAS IT! MARLENE! "Marlene, right?" I asked calmly. Marlene stared at me with fear.

"Wha... What did you…?" She asked the tall penguin, Kowalski. I knew who he was because my friend talked about him sooooo much...

"I'm not sure…" He replied. Marlene looked at me again.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"I just…"

"Alex, is that you?" A different otter asked. She was light brown, almost blonde. Dirty-blonde. All of her paws were black and she had glimmering hazel eyes. You'd think I wouldn't recognize her, but her voice gave her away. "Meg?" I asked, stunned.

"You are… an otter." She claimed. I looked at her as if she were crazy, which, in truth, she was. Then I thought, if she were turned into an otter, then what stopped me from turning into an otter as well? I looked down on myself to see chocolate brown fur.

"Oh smackers!" I said. I wanted to say shit, but I know Meg doesn't like language. "I'M AN OTTER!" Meg wasn't paying attention to me. She was too busy looking at herself.

"Huh. I knew I was 18% Blackfoot Indian, but I didn't think I would get black feet!" She joked. Yeah… her jokes are sort of lame. I'm the funny one between us.

"Uh…hello?" Kowalski asked. _Please Meggers, don't go psycho on me now_! I silently prayed. Too my surprise she was totally calm. I knew she must have been bouncing with joy on the inside, ready to explode.

"Hello. Kowalski, aren't you? And you're Private, Rico, and Skipper." Meg named off. She turned around to face the brown otter w/ the white foot. "Hi Marlene. I'm Meg and this is my friend, Alex." I stirred as she mentioned my name to the stranger. I mean, I knew her, but I didn't KNOW her. "I know you must be like OH MY GOD? HOW DOES THIS COMPLETE STRANGER KNOW WE ARE?" She continued. "Well, we come from a different world, where you people are in a TV show, Penguins of Madagascar, and I just happen to watch-" Something cut her off.

A dark grey otter with barely visible black stripes got up. She looked at us with emerald green eyes and said "Hello? Who are… what am I doing here?" Meg and mine mouths dropped whenever we saw the last otter. We knew exactly who she was. I blurted out her name-

"PRECIOUS?"


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 3: Captured

_Meg's POV_

"My-my cat is t-talking. Wha-what the but-butterscotch?" I exclaimed. I was in temporary shock. My cay could speak! Despite how amazingly awesome that is, it felt as if it couldn't be true. It breaks all the known rules of science. I wanted to make her disappear, like a bad memory, so I wouldn't be confused. Yet, is it wrong for me to want to run up and pet her soft, silky fur? But, I guess she wasn't a cat anymore, so that would look odd. It apparently didn't mater to me. I ran up to Precious and gave her a great big hug. "I must look really odd right now." Did I say that out loud? I know I was thinking it, but… whatever. I was just happy at the moment that my cat survived.

Oh, and if your still wondering why I said "butterscotch", I'm just really random. Okay, not all the way random. When I want to say a cuss word, but of course I can't because it will make me a slacker and I won't turn in assignments, so I'll get a bad grade and that won't look good on my permanent record, so I'll never go to collage and I'll get some lame job as a fry cook and I'll be the source of fat, and if I get fat, I will soon get so fat that I'll blow up, and since I'm so popular (popular people are slackers! In my world!), everybody else in the world will blow up, and without any humans, the world will turn into that Population Zero movie we're watching in science class, and it ends with an ice age! And all because I said one bad word. My friends say it is a far fetched slippery slope… but it could happen! See if you just…what was I talking about before? Oh, why I use random words like butterscotch. I use them to fill in for cuss words. I'd explain what would happen if I used cuss words, but I'm out of breath at the moment.

"Nice to see you too, Upwalker." She greeted.

"What?" I asked, confused. Then, I realized that that must be the word for human in cat language. "Oh, Precious, Meg's my name when it comes to real names."

"Oh. That's such an odd name!" She said. I wondered for a second if she meant my name or hers… whatever.

"Wait, if we can speak to each other… I got to know every thing about cats! Like… why do you sleep all day?"

"Um… because we're tired…" she replied as if it were common knowledge. I guess she didn't see the big picture like I did. Again, I was alone in my imagination… whatever.

"Interesting… So, why do you-" Skipper cut me off.

"Can we cut the jibber-jabber and get them back where they came from?" he asked Kowalski.

"I'm not sure it is as easy as it sounds, Skipper." Kowalski replied. "Whenever the girls were transported the machine broke a fuse."

"So?" Alex popped in, her brown eyes gleaming with boredom. "Imagine what my parents are gonna say if I don't come back. More importantly, I gotta see what's gonna happen in IZ!"

"Yes. Because you haven't seen EVERY episode." I sarcastically said."

"Meggers, you can't just belch it out. You got to ease into it to make it sound sarcastic." Alex exclaimed. She has been teaching me sarcasm for the past few years. It is her super power. I would be done with my training, but I have YX history, and my History teacher is VERY sarcastic.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Walked over to the machine and looked at the wires. Yep. A fuse did break out. AND THE WIRES WERE ON FIRE! But I calmly said to the tall penguin. "I don't know… it's going to take time to repair."

"Nuts." I heard Skipper say. "Private, how them out of the HQ. We don't like trespassers."

"Trespassers?" Alex repeated. 'That's funny since YOU were the one that brought us here! We could AT LEAST have a nice welcome, instead of you kicked us out."

I rolled my eyes. Alex could be so… Alex-ey some times. If she watched the show, then she'd know how Skipper could be.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Where do you come from anyway?" Private asked.

"Texas." I said.

"Then where's your southern accents, cowboy hats and leg hair?" Skipper was surprised, and I was just angry.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK TEXANS ARE, PUNK? ACCENTS? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE AN ACCENT? COWBOY HATS? AS FASHION ACCESSORIES ON SOME DAYS, AND LEG HAIR? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ONE FROM? I DON'T KNOW IF YOU UNDERSTAND THIS, BUT MY LEGS ARE FUR THANKS TO YOU!" Ugh, how I hate stereotypes. They make the stupidest judgments. It took some time to figure out that everyone was starring at me in shock. So, I ended with a classic. "You don't mess with Texas."

"Okay…" Skipper mumbled. "Just leave." Alex, Precious, and I turned our heads on the penguins and walked out. Okay, I was a little offended about the Texas thing, but my heart was jumping around with joy when I finally met the penguins. I couldn't think about that, though. I had to keep a fake grudge so u won't look weirder to the penguins then I already did. I climbed up the ladder, jumped through the fishbowl hole, and I was home free. I saw Marlene already walking to her habitat. I never saw her get out… whatever.

Maybe we could talk to her. After all, we had nowhere to go. I bet she'd be more helpful than the penguins. "Hey! Marlene!" I shouted.

"Did you just forget that she kicked us out?" Alex hissed. I shrugged.

"Doesn't mean that she can't be any use!" I replied all cutesy and bubbly and junk. I ran off to the otter habitat. Alex and Precious, I noticed, were following. I guess they didn't want to get left behind.

I dashed into the street where the zoo carts roam. I didn't care. Like most cars, they'd just swerve out of the way if they saw an enormously cute otter.

I was wrong. Right into the middle of my run, a zoo cart in front of me and, in stead of turning me into a pulp, stopped just a tail length. As I tried to run around it, a metal cage fell on me. I was trapped. It was Alice who'd caught me. I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. I turned around to see Alex staring at me with accusing eyes. "Sorry" I mouthed, but I didn't think she caught it. Precious's green eyes looked at Alice terrified. I couldn't help thinking this was my fault, but it could have happened to anyone, right?

Alice was talking away on the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, I caught em." She said to the mysterious man voice. Who is that other person? Ugh… what- do I do too much of the whatever? Does it look like I give up too much? Whatever. Alice put up the walkie-talkie and loaded us three otters onto the van.

This wasn't going to turn out well on my permanent record.


	4. Jojo, Izzy, and De

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 4: Jojo, Izzy and De

_Meg's POV _

I fell out of the cage into a habitat. Didn't know whose, didn't care. Well, if it was Joey's or Bada and Bing's habitats, I'd be running for my 16 year-old life. I stood up to get a better view of my new surroundings.

By feeling the soft ground, I guessed that I was standing in grass. I looked down. My logical guess was correct. A splash of lush green tickled my paws. I gave off a small giggle. I looked around. There were a lot of trees, which meant more shade. At least I knew I wouldn't die from the summer heat! Another thing that would help me survive was a pool of clean, chlorinated water. Nothing tastes more like home than fresh chlorine in the morning! I turned around, and standing right in front of me was a cave. "COOL!" I shouted.

"Um… hello?"

Before I could venture even the slightest whisker inside, Marlene stepped in front of me. "Who said you could go into my home without permission, huh?" The otter said. It was just then when I recognized that this was the otter habitat. And, in conclusion, I inferred that I was a permanent guest. This was not good. I needed to talk to Alex and Precious right away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. "ALEX? PRECIOUS? WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled at the top of my brand new otter lungs. I turned around to see a chocolate brown and dark grey otter running towards me.

"Meg! There you are!" Alex said with a sigh of relief. I understood her clearly. If we were split up, then I might as well be dead. Without Alex stopping me before I embarrass myself, or without my guidance so Alex wouldn't get in trouble, what would happen?

"What are you three doing here?" With that, my attention was back on Marlene.

"We… uh… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted randomly. Everybody looked at me with questioning eyes. I couldn't tell them the truth with an angry otter treading on my tail. BTW: Marlene is the otter. Speaking about Marlene she opened her mouth to say more, but closed it when she saw Alice appear outside our habitat.

"Okay little ones," the ginger human explained with a flare of hatred. "The staff has agreed on your names!" Names? Oh, no. If the staff is anything like me when giving out names, the this shouldn't turn out good.

Actually, the staff isn't as bad as I expected. They are WAY worse. I listened when Alice pointed to Precious, Alex, and I as she listed off our new names. "Demeter," she pointed to Precious. "Isabella." She pointed to Alex. I stood in horror as Alice's twig like finger came after me. I was just fine with my name. Unless it was super cool, I didn't need a new one. But, unfortunately, it wasn't as good as I was hoping for. "and Josephine." She finished. "See ya later losers."

I stood still; my mouth open. Was I really just given the name of Josephine? 'THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GRANDMOTHER NAME!" I shouted. I closed my mouth quickly after that. I didn't want anyone to know how bad I felt about 'the name'.

But, Alex on the other hand, let her emotions come tumbling out of her. "_Isabella?_ Do I LOOK like an Isabella to you? Ugh! Sounds like that stupid, weak chick from Twilight." She ranted. I rolled my eyes. Alex had never been much of a fan of Twilight. When she heard I started liking that stuff, I had to promise to her not to become too addicted to it. Alex spoke again, "I can't even shorten it! What am I supposed to do now with that STUPID name?" Something popped into m head. THINKING TIME! Maybe there was a way to shorten our names to make them sound cooler. And I just thought of Alex's perfect new name.

"You could call yourself Izzy." I suggested. Alex looked at me with a curious gaze. Apparently, she didn't think the name was so bad. I smiled in victory. I had shut her up! Of course, I couldn't say that to her face. It would mean a bad thing for MY face.

"Okay." She replied. "But what are you going to call yourself old lady Josephine?" Now, she was just purposely getting on my nerves. "Oh! I got it! You could call yourself Joe." Alex said. I almost screamed out in horror.

Instead, I screamed, "THAT'S A GUYS NAME!"

"Do you have a better name?" Alex questioned. I thought for a moment. What could be better then Josephine. It took a few seconds, but I got my answer.

"Jojo." I calmly replied. Alex looked at me surprised, and then filled the zoo with laughter.

Jojo?" she asked. "That's the stupidest name I've heard in my life!"

"So, _Izzy…_ Hm, you find that name everywhere, don't you?" I asked, trying my best to let innocence fill my expressive eyeballs.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Izzy isn't that great of name either, but it WILL do."

"What about me?" Precious asked, her cute green eyes melting my heart away. How could I be so blind to forget my own pet kitty? I looked at her with wonder. Demeter? That name was perfect!

"I think your name is just fine." I said back to the bundle of fur. She cocked her head. I guess I would have to explain. "Demeter is the Greek goddess of harvest. Her daughter, Persephone, was taken away by Hades to become his bride. He tricked Persephone into eating a pomegranate and staying with him forever. Demeter didn't like that, so she made a deal with Hades. Half of the year she would get him and half of the year the ruler of the underworld would get her. This caused the change of the seasons. Demeter is mad and sad when her daughter goes to Hades, so she won't let anything grow. AKA: winter. Also, Demeter is the name of my favorite character in the musical, CATS! She is the opening solo for Macavity."

Alex and Precious were wide eyed at the amount of information I gave them. I just shrugged. It was no big deal. Precious looked at me again. "But I still don't like the name." she complained. I sighed. Despite how much I loathed her name, it belonged to her, so she could do what she wanted to with it.

"I guess you could call yourself De…" I said. Precious loved it. Her ears perked up in excitement as she thought about her new name.

"Hey guys!" Marlene called. It wasn't till she yelled did I know she was there. I swooped my head around to see 4 black and white blobs trotting up to us.

_Oh no!_ I thought _The Penguins! _


	5. Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 5: Spies

_Izzy's POV_

The 4 penguins waddled up to us and I was screaming "Oh my GOD! NOT THOSE CREEPS AGAIN!" Before I could say anything, something black and fuzzy shut my mouth. It was Jojo's hand... I mean _paw_.

The penguins, or as I like to call them, Penginz, noticed us for the first time. Jojo flashed her eyes, accusing me of some crime I couldn't figure out. "Marlene was gonna tell them anyways!" I said in defense. The dirty-blonde otter rolled her eyes. What was I supposed to do? Be Superwoman and fly us out of there? And then find an abandoned house, strike oil, and get rich? Hey, that might actually work! Well, ya know, except for the flying part.

We all knew this was going to happen. They were going to complain and kick us out. The flat-headed penguin, Skipper, saw us a twisted, evil group only made to do evil. You could also tell he was angry, but from what I can tell, he's angry all the time. The tall one, Kowalski, looked at us with confusion. The psycho penguin with the huge belly and moehawk didn't really care. I wouldn't either. And there also was that small British penguin, Private. He viewed us with admiration. I don't know if it's because he's never seen anything as weird as us, that we were brave enough to hang around here after Mr. Paranoid kicked us out, or if he was in love with one of us. If its answer C, then I'm going to be knocking some teeth out.

WAIT! Random Jojo thought response. I know what she would say. "Penguins don't have teeth!" Well Boo-hoo to you Jojo, Boo-hoo.

"Well, we see you have a problem Marlene." Skipper stated. The problem was us. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't getting past us so easily. "We'll take care of it for you…" He continued. Rico barfed up a chainsaw and turned it on. I sighed of boredom. De screamed which frightened Jojo and caused her to scream. Now, I would usually just scream for the fun of it, but I wasn't showing these guys I was weak anytime soon.

"Chainsaw? Seriously? Is that the best you can do?" I asked. The penguins were focusing on the two screamers and not enough on me. I just HAD to change that.

"Well, little lady, how would you like to fight 4 super commando furries instead?"

"Really? You are all furries?" Jojo asked. I turned my head, surprised. Was she going to use my sarcasm? I'm so proud! "You are all mythical birds who work for Hades. Highly doubt that. After all, it was never on the TV show." I stared at her with confusion. Was THAT her sarcasm attempt? Informing us about a mythical bird no one cares about? I caught myself doing an EPIC facepalm.

"Leave the sarcasm to me." I said. Skipper laughed. Kowalski looked even more confused. Rico wasn't even paying attention; Private cocked his had a little, letting the information sink in.

"Whatever." Was Jojo's reply.

"Uh… okay? Just admit it ladies. You're spies!" The King of the Flat-heads accused.

"We're what? Since when are we spies?" De asked, searching helplessly for an answer. Now, Jojo and I BOTH rolled our eyes.

"We're not spies." Jojo affirmed De. "And who are YOU to accuse us of such crimes, huh? After all, it was YOUR stupid scrap of mettle that sent us here in the first place. I say we should have a rightful trial of what we have or haven't done." She said to Skipper.

"Stupid scrap of mettle? That was the creation of a scientific genius!" Kowalski yelled back.

"Who created it? Einstein? Galileo? Newton? I don't see any of those guys around!" she claimed. Okay. NOW I was starting to be impressed by her sarcasm attempt, but it was still full of too much logic.

Kowalski opened his mouth to say more, but Skipper held up his flipper, signaling him to shut up. "We don't do trials, miss." He said.

"Okay. We would have won it anyways." Was Jojo's response. She turned to leave. De and I, having no idea what to do, followed her. She turned around and sent a short, mischievous gaze at Skipper. "By the way, according to the records, we're permanent residents of the zoo now, so you can't force us to leave." With that last note, we walked off into the cave region of the habitat, leaving the penguins and Marlene to think.


	6. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 6: Leaving

_Jojo's POV_

It was a long day. With all the turning into otters, being captured, and being signed off as spies, a normal girl would crash, right? Well, that's exactly what I did. I usually don't like normal, but hey? I'm going to sleep sooner or later, right? 

So, I found the nearest bed and was about to dive into it. But, it was already too late. Izzy zoomed past me and landed in the only bed. This was great. JUST great. Where was I supposed to sleep, huh? I heard purring from my left. I turned to see De in a tight ball, laying on the hot, hard stone... I couldn't let her stay like that.

"Uh Izzy?" I asked. A chocolate brown paw felt randomly across my face.

"Where's the snooze button?" She tiredly joked. I was too tired to laugh at her somewhat corny jokes. That sounded like a thing I would say. She must have been too tired to be funny. She her paw ran across my face and jabbed my eye.

"OW! " I yelled. "YOU STABBED ME!" De looked at us annoyingly. I pointed to Izzy. "She did it!" I accused. Izzy rolled her eyes, fully awake.

"Sorry. Now, what do you want?" Izzy was irritated.

"Can you PLEASE give De the bed? She's resting on stone, and she seems to be younger than us." I asked, trying to look nice. I gave her my best puppy dog face (which looks like a more like a dying puppy's face) and tried to act cheerful to influence her more, but that's kind of hard to do when you're eye is throbbing.

Izzy yawned. "Whatever." She mumbled. She got up from the bed and crashed onto the floor, only a few feet away from the lone bed. De looked at me gratefully and leaped into the bed happily. I crawled onto the floor, closing my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" An angry female voice rang. Great. I was having a wonderful dream about drowning in chocolate! I looked up noodled. I recognized a white foot. Marlene.

I got up to me paws and looked wildly at the scene. De was wide-eyed in shock and panic as a steamed Marlene looked at her with those daggers she called eyes. Izzy was tired and still trying to get some sleep. The coco lump twisted around. The otter was heading towards innocent De… without thinking, I spoke.

"Stop it, will ya? She's still in shock with the whole situation. She's younger than us. Chill."

Marlene turned around, eyes blazing. "Is that what you call innocence? Sleeping in MY bed? Looks more like a spy than a young otter in shock!"

"For the last time we are not spies! That stupid invention brought us here! And that "young otter" is my cat! She is afraid and the least you could do is let her sleep in peace!"

"So-rry for trying to stand up fro myself when people just barge into my home and start using my stuff!"

"For the record, it's OUR habitat! And you didn't seem in the mood to give us the grand tour!"

"Oh yeah! I should just show a pack of spies everything about myself!"

"WE. ARE. NOT. SPIES! You saw us come in!"

"Well, now I want to see you LEAVE!"

"Not while I'm in THIS fur!"

Marlene opened her mouth to speak, but Izzy spoke instead. "SHUT UP!" Okay, it was more like yelling that scared the life out of all of us.

After a few moments of silence, De softly mumbled. "Can you please stop arguing? I just want to get some sleep." She slid onto the ground. "Sorry. I didn't realize this was yours." She got back in her comfy fur ball and slept.

I looked at Marlene with loss, sadness, and the burning rage of 100 suns melting the earth's rock and all life within or on it. I couldn't stand her! Ever since we got here, she's been a pain in the candy canes! She's acting as if we're some sort of enemy. All I wanted to do is be nice! Well, I'm not going to stand it any longer. Instead of going back to bed, I walked outside. I was going to need a few things from Alice's office if I were going to carry out with my plan. Now, which was the office?

_De's POV _

Something shook me. I thought it might be the scary otter lady, Marlene. I looked up scared, until I saw Jojo's comforting face beam at me from the shadows. Beside her was Izzy. They looked serious. I got up to my paws and listened to my old master.

"De, this is serious." Even though it was obvious from her stare, I wasn't going to say a sarcastic comment out load. It would make me sound rude. Instead, I nodded in understanding, letting Jojo continue on. "I am popper rocked by the way Marlene and the penguins treated us. I'm not going to live with this everyday. We're going away."

"I'm sure it's only temporary. We could wait a few more days and things should lighten up..." I said,

"No. We don't have that long. If we're going to survive out here, than we need some respect. I'm going to move into the city and get money from the bank to live on."

"Will the bank have your account number?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea. That's why it's risky."

"Isn't it better to stay here then?"

"No. I've already written the letter explaining why we're leaving."

"So that's it? We're just going to run away? That's unlike you."

"I'm not going to be disliked. Besides, I hate sea food."

"Understandable."

"Um… what happens if we fail?" I asked quietly.

"Then we are doomed. Who's with me?" Izzy shrugged and raised her hand. Out of annoyance, I raised mine. I usually wouldn't, but I couldn't bare the thought of being alone.

"Then it's decided." Jojo said with a nod of satisfaction. We leave at once."

My paws shook as I was swallowed into the black night of New York.


	7. On the Streets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 7: On the Streets 

_Marlene's POV_

I woke up. Dawn light seeped into the cave. Water trickled down rocks into the pool. MY pool. Who did those strangers think they were? Getting into my stuff like that? At least there was something that I could be happy about. The tree new otters weren't anywhere in the cave. Maybe they went exploring. That was a good thing… right?

I walked outside. It was so nice and peaceful… it was weird. You'd think it would be chaotic with those loonies here. You'd think they'd be screaming or… they weren't here. Their sent was faint. Their noises were lost. They weren't in my habitat. And, in less they were good hiders, they may have not been in the zoo at all! NOW I'm stressed. They were either spending time outside in the streets of New York, or they ran away.

I GOTTA TELL THE PENGUINS!... I've lost my mind. I think I've stressed enough. Of COURSE they wouldn't leave… what were their names again? Ugh. I forgot. Anyways, if they did leave, why would they leave? I mean, I understand that they might have been homesick, but was any of this caused by me. Let's see… I remember walking around peacefully, getting trapped in a bag by Rico and dumped into the penguin's HQ, Kowalski using me as a guinea pig, 3 strange otters coming out of Kowalski's weird machine, finding my habitat that they were now permanent residents of, Finding them last night, snooping around… that's what caused it. Reminds me of Rhonda… perhaps that's why the penguin's were upset and kept calling her spies!

Well, it's been around an hour and I STILL haven't heard anything out of them. I guess I better tell the penguins!

_Skipper's POV_

Marlene jumped into our HQ. Something was wrong. I could feel it. It must have been about those three new otters, whatever-their-names. Those otters must be spies! They know so much about us… they even knew our names. Either they work for Blowhole… or our info must have got out! I should have stopped them last night when I could.

"What is it Marlene? Those spies on your tail?" I asked.

"Skipper, I thought I told you last night, THEY'RE NOT SPIES! And, for you're information, they've left my habitat."

"How can you be so sure they're not spies Marlene? How can you be so sure…"

"I'M SURE OKAY! THEY'RE PROBABLY ON THE ROAD, LOST AND HUNGRY! AND WHO IS GOING TO SAVE THEM? ME?"

"Alright Marlene, I'll check the cameras we installed." Last night, when those spies left us, saying they were permanent residents of the zoo, I had a fight with Marlene. She was so sure they weren't spies, but I just told her to be careful. You never know when someone's gonna slice your throat! So, to prove my point, I installed cameras along her habitat. Those otters weren't going to do anything without being videotaped first.

I pressed play on the main controls. Marlene, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and I watched as Marlene blew up about the black one with the stripes and green eyes hanging in her bed.

"Wow. I did that?" Marlene said, a hint of guilt lingering in her voice.

"Yep. You called them spies too. That proves it! I WAS RIGHT!"

"Skipper, that doesn't prove anything! I was probably just tired of dealing with YOU last night and blanked out. I don't even remember doing that! I was half asleep!"

"Yeah, Marlene. That's what they ALL say."

"Who say?"

"CLASSIFIED!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. Was I supposed to feel threatened? I didn't have to reply. There was more movement on the screen. Apparently, the blondish-brownish otter with the black paws never went to sleep. She just left the habitat. Some of the other cameras I set up around the zoo caught her going into Alice's office, grabbing some paper and a pen, and… writing. These spies were apparently advanced if they could write. She took her note into the habitat and set it down where she was sleeping before. She woke up the other 2 otters and told them they had to… leave? Probably escaping the crime scene.

"Boys," I told my fellow teammates. "We need that note." The one closest to the entrance, Rico, went to fetch the note. Within a few moments, he grabbed the written message.

"Kowalski, options!" I ordered. The man just shrugged. "Well! Get on with it!"

"It's some alter code, Skipper. You know I can't read it!" He answered.

"FISH AND CHIPS MAN! DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"We can get Phil and Mason to look at it."

I nodded. "Move out men!"

Marlene coughed to get my attention.

"And female."

She sighed. "Good enough." And followed.

We were in the chimpanzee habitat within a few minutes. Luckily, the lemurs were too tired from their partying last night. They wouldn't be up for a while, which meant no delays. Phil and Mason looked at us with confusion until Kowalski handed them the note.

"Read this mammal." He ordered. Phil signed something that made no sense to us until Mason translated.

"It says: _We are tired and want to go home. _

_ Don't come looking for us until you get that machine of yours fixed. _

_-Jojo_

_PS: We are not in the city."_

"Boys, we are going to the city!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rico excitedly grunted.

"Bring them back unharmed! Also, don't accuse them of being spies!" Marlene ordered. Girls are too bossy and stressed.

"Can I ask what all this is about?" Mason asked.

"CLASSIFIED!" Marlene and I yelled at him. Phil shrugged.

"Roll out men!" Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I slid out. I guess they didn't hear me when I said ROLL. Well, we were in the city now!

_De's POV_

I cuddled beside Jojo. I didn't like being lost, even if Jojo kept assisting we weren't. Jojo, Izzy and I just went to the bank and got some money. Jojo was correct. They DID have her bank account number in this real world. All we had to do was get 3,000 dollars out of her account. Though, I wasn't really sure it was best to let Izzy hold onto the money… oh well. I guess I had to trust Jojo's judgment.

"I'm tired!" I complained.

"Well, TOO bad. We are getting close to the mall, and then we can shop like there's no tomorrow… or at least till the money runs out." She replied. We had 1,000 bucks each or at least, I think we did.

"Can't we stop?" I asked.

"Yeah. My paws are aching." Izzy supported.

Jojo let out a sigh. "Okay." She agreed. "We'll rest."

We sat down in a deep, dark ally… IT SCARED ME! Apparently, I was shivering, because I felt Jojo's black paw rest on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Why can't we rest in a non-creepy place!" I complained… again.

"Because, we don't want someone to see us. If someone calls animal control, we're right back where we started… or worse." I gulped as I imagined us all of us with three heads. IT WAS SCARY! ALMOST AS SCARY AS THE ALLY! I started shivering from fear… again. Then, I heard Jojo's angelic voice sing.

**There is a castle on a cloud,**

**I like to go there in my sleep,**

**Aren't any floors for me to sweep,**

**Not in my castle on a cloud.**

Jojo breathed so she could sing the next verse, but Izzy beat her to it.

**There is a room that's full of toys,**

**There are a hundred boys and girls,**

**Nobody shouts or talks too loud,**

Jojo and Izzy sang together.

**Not in my castle on a cloud. **

**There is a lady all in white,**

**Holds me and sings a lullaby.**

Jojo sang by herself.

**She's nice to see,**

Izzy sang by herself.

**And she's soft to touch. **

**She says, **

Jojo sang in a French accent.

"**Cossete,**

All three of us sang.

**I love you very much."**

Jojo sang.

**There is a place where no ones lost. **

Izzy sang.

**There is a place where no one cries.**

I sang.

**Crying at all is not allowed.**

We all sang.

**Not in my castle on a cloud. **

We all softly laughed with joy, until we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"You're coming back to the zoo."

We all turned around in shock as the penguins starred at us, their gaze full of anger.

"Who says we want to come back to the zoo?" Jojo asked.

"Well," Skipper said. "I'm sure you'd be a lot better here where someone could grab you and squeeze you like a stuffed animal until your guts fall out. Or would you rather sing?"

"We were just heading to the mall with the MONEY I just got from my bank account. And, for the record, that piece was Castle on a Cloud from the musical of Les Miserable. It's about the French revolution.

"You can go to your precious-"

"Yes?" I answered. It took me a few seconds to realize he wasn't saying my old name, but the word "Precious". "Sorry." I apologized. "Continue on?"

"-mall later. Right now we are going back to the zoo."

"Well, IF we com back to the zoo, we want a full apology from Marlene." Jojo said.

"Deal. Now let's-"

"AND you have to apologize for thinking we are spies, stop the crazy spy nonsense, and escort us to the mall."

Skipper's eyes shone of furry and hatred, but he accepted without question. "Okay. I'm sorry. Now lets just…"

"See Izzy? I told you I could get an apology out of him."

"Look, whoever you are…"

"Jojo, Izzy, and De." Jojo named us off, pointed to the otter with the same name that she spoke of.

"Let's just go to the mall and get the shopping over with."

"Okay."

**A/N: Wow. This is a LLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG chapter! **


	8. Mall Adventure: Jojo and Kowalski

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar **

**Worst. Chapter. EVER! **

Chapter 8: Mall Adventure: Jojo and Kowalski

_Jojo's POV_

I walked into the store with Kowalski. If your asking "Why Kowalski?" Well, that's just how Skipper paired us up. I had to go with Kowalski, Izzy with Rico, and De with Private. Skipper was going to stay behind, but he ordered Kowalski to buy some coffee and fish. Of course, I was going to procrastinate on that order. Anyways, Kowalski and I were wondering through the store.

"Well…" I said.

"Uh… What?"

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

I don't know. Anything? I'd rather NOT go through the store bored, thank you."

"You can be bored shopping? That's the first time I heard a girl say that."

"I'm not the type of girl who always shops. If I didn't have to do this, then I'd skip the mall. And cut it with the sexist remarks!"

"Okay. Now where do we get the shopping carts…"

"Shopping carts in a mall? I'm guessing this isn't like Texas where you have to carry every thing you buy. Huh. Weird. Just get a cart." Kowalski got a cart from this long line of silver baskets. They mocked me. Why? I have no idea. They just did.

"So… where to next?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know. I need a watch."

"Why a watch?"

"Because I FREAK OUT when I don't know the time."

"Um… Okay… Who should drive the buggy?"

"I don't know… I WILL!

"Okay then… I guess…" Kowalski replied as he hopped in the buggy. I positioned myself where my feet were inside 2 of the silver hexagons and I held onto the bar. Now just to get it going…

"Uh… how do you start this thing?" I asked. But, before Kowalski could answer, something hit the cart from behind and sent us heading straight for a… a… DENTIST OFFICE! Kowalski and I yelled out of freight, quickly changed positions, and rolled out of the dungeon of teeth and blood. Okay, that maybe isn't the best way to describe it… but who cares! That place always makes my teeth bleed!

A little while later, about 5 minutes of total silence, Kowalski asked me where I wanted to go. "Watch. I freak out if I don't know the time." I told him, as I pointed to near buy jewelry booth that had watches for sale. I picked out a white one that had a raven in the middle of the numbers and had the words NEVERMORE printed in black paint on the rim. This watch was SOOOO mine! I grabbed it, Kowalski knocked the dude at the check out counter out, and I gave the dude $6 dollars in cash, which was how much the watch was. Along with a Dora and SpongeBob watch, it was the only one at this super low price! I guess nobody appreciates Edgar Allan Poe like I do.

As we were heading out, I saw a heap of chocolate brown fur driving a buggy. I knew who it was right away. "Hey Izzy!" I exclaimed as we passed her and Rico. Kowalski gave Rico a short nod and Rico answered him with a gigantic "WHOO HOO!" Izzy said "Hi!" and was off towards the previous booth that I just left. Dang, she had that cart under control! How did she do that?

Next thing we did was stroll by the video and music store. Not only did they have DVDs and CDs, but they also had instruments! And everything in the store was on sale at an 80% discount! I picked out a drum set, piano, tambourine and microphone while Kowalski rolled his eyes. Could I help it if I was finally free and could do these sorts of things without somebody nagging me? I went to the DVD and CD part of the store next. I picked out some CDs of Black Eyed Peas, Jason Alden, Taylor Swift (Her music helps me fall asleep), and, of course my favorite singer Miranda Lambert. As for the DVDs, I picked up some Disney and Broadway classics, as well as some good animated movies. I paid and went right next door to GameStop.

GameStop was awesome! I picked out a DSIXL and a few games like Dragons Quest and Nancy Drew and headed toward the check out. I figured if anything, Izzy was gonna get a Kinect for Xbox 360. Kowalski just gave a blank expression as he knocked out the cashier. I'm pretty sure Izzy was having tons of fun with Rico and De was having a great time with Private. So why shouldn't Kowalski and I have a great time too? After all, Mr. Bossy beak (Wow. That was a very bad name) WAS out of the picture. All I had to do was start a good conversation.

"So, you have Dentophobia?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. If the TV series didn't give it away, then the girly scream he let out when we crashed into the dentist's office did.

"Yes, why, if I may say, did you ask?"

"Well, I'm just glad that I'm not the only person in the zoo that has it."

"You have Dentophobia as well?"

"Well, if you call a 16 year old screaming at the top of her lungs like a baby when the dentist tries to clean her teeth, then yes. Yes I do. I also have a fear of bugs. I've almost killed myself running away from them numerous times."

"Interesting…"

"So… you like science?"

"Of COURSE! Right now I'm building this ray that can give a penguin hair."

"Okay… um…" I couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Luckily, Kowalski started the next conversation.

"So… where are you from?"

"Texas."

"Ah. Life there good?"

"Great actually. I hope my dad doesn't stress about me, though. You know, while I'm gone and such."

"Oh. Do you go to a good school?"

"Yeah. Actually I'm in this program for gifted and talented kids."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I say. There is a little moment of silence before Kowalski starts talking again.

"So why did you pull that little running away stunt?"

"Because, I knew there was a 75.8 percent change that somebody would come looking for us. You don't think I'm stupid do you?"

"Uh…"

"I know all about the cameras hooked up in our habitat and Marlene and Skipper fighting and how Marlene was just so tired and when she saw Demeter in her bed, she completely freaked and didn't know what she was saying. I only ran away to figure out if I could trust any of you and you all passed."

"But how did you…?"

"Logical thinking. Duh." I said. We stopped by the bookstore next.

"You know how to read?" Kowalski asked.

"Yup. I started to read ever since pre-school." 

I picked out about 25-35 books, paid, and went off to get some supplies for basic survival. In a different store I got a hammock, cause those things are awesome, some pillows and blankets, extra dishes, and then I was off towards the food. There were some fried chicken samples in a little box. They seamed a little bit cold, but who cares? It's CHICKEN! Or at least, I thought that until I actually tried it. It tasted awful! I spit that sucker out and wiped off my tongue to get the taste off.

"Man! I guess with this whole otter transformation thing, my taste buds have transformed too." Kowalski just gave me a freaked out stare as if I were eating his family or something, which I guess, technically, I was. Well, I guess its seafood tonight. Wow. That sounds SO unlike me.

We went to a few more stops and then we were through and headed toward the exit. And, by the looks of it, we were the first ones there.

**A/N: I think I just won the award of worst chapter ever written on Fanfiction. **


	9. Mall Adventure: Izzy and Rico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar **

Chapter 9: Mall Adventure – Izzy and Rico

_Izzy's POV_

I walked into the mall. It filled up with light as far as the eye can see. There was no space that wasn't shining bright with some type of color. And the mall was loud. Screams of children's hissy fits and shopkeeper's trying to sell there products banged against my eardrum. And… wait a second. Why am I describing a mall? It's a mall for crying out loud! I'm sure anyone who can afford a computer and read this has gone to some type of dang mall.

Anyways, Rico and I were paired up together. Jojo got Kowalski, which I'm sure made her VERY happy. De doesn't even know who these penguins are, so she will have a nice introductory with Private. As for Rico, well, he's my favorite. I mean, I'm not swarming over him like Jojo does Kowalski (don't tell her I said that!). I just like Rico because he's an awesome penguin who can throw up anything and blow stuff up! Plus, the tiny moehawk is pretty cool.

Anyways, after Jojo's delusional act (she told me everything), I needed something to wake me up. "TO STARBUCKS!" I yelled. Rico rolled his eyes and followed me.

At Starbucks, the line was LONG! I couldn't think of any way of waiting in the line without being seen… or at least until I remembered who I was with in the store. "Rico..," the deranged penguin said something in gibberish, so I said something he would understand, "Kaboom." Rico went all sorts of crazy knocking out everyone except the cashier, who had this weird look on his face as if something he couldn't understand was coming his way. No telling what that is.

In the end, I got a large cappuccino and the Starbucks had a real blast! Let's just say, I could learn to love Rico. Not love, but like. You know what I mean.

Finally, something to sooth my taste buds… WHAT THE HELL? This cappuccino tasted disgusting! And, even more gross, Rico threw up a FISH in my coffee! "Try it." He told me. Despite how much I wanted to beat the stuffing out of him, I tried the fish coffee. I hate to admit it, but it actually tasted GOOD!

Well, to do shopping, we needed a mall cart. So I stole this empty one by the ladies rest room. If nobody was using it, then it's technically anyone's property.

So, I wanted to go by the store and get an amazingly awesome TV and Kinect for X-box 360, plus a few games. On the way to the whatever store that sold the stuff I needed, I saw this little booth that sold jewelry. I mean, jewelry is okay, but I wouldn't waste all my money on it. Or I at least thought that until I saw this silver locket. It reminded me of the one I always wore back home. I admit that I sort of miss home, so I guess a little special something will do it. I was driving the buggy towards the locket when I heard Jojo's voice behind me. "Hi Izzy!" She yelled. I answered with a "Hi!" I never saw if Rico and Kowalski noticed each other.

Jojo was looking at the cart. She must be jealous that I can drive and she can't. I'm 17 and I all ready have a driver's license. Jojo is 16 heading on 17 and she STILL hasn't got hers. Plus, I can beat her little Yoshi at MarioKart any day.

Anyways, back to the locket. I never noticed it before, but it actually had a skull imprint on it. Cool! I gave the money to the still knocked out cashier and drove of towards the bookstore. I can read and I like to read. Some things. I was most interested in the vampire novels and the manga. Well, a lot of the vampire novels except for Twilight. Sparkly vampires? I don't know why Jojo likes the stuff. That junk is a disgrace to all vampires everywhere. I told Jojo that if she EVER went Twilight crazy on me, I'd KO.

Anyways, after picking up about 5 books, we went to the video game store. I got the things on my list that I said earlier and wouldn't like to say again and left. The next stop was the DVD and music store that had and awesome sale. As I was going in, I saw Jojo walking out the other exit. I yelled hello, but I didn't think she heard me. I got a few movies that were awesome, like the gothic I am Number Four and some scary movies that my dad wouldn't let me watch. As for music, I got this rockin' guitar and a few CDs.

Oh, am I leaving out some dialogue? Yeah. Rico and I talked, but I only got half his gibberish. So yeah. That pretty much sums up talking.

I got some other things, like an air mattress, pillows, and a blanket, and some other things. I avoided the food, because after the cappuccino, I doubt I will be eating much of anything that isn't what otters eat. You know, except for frosting, cause who doesn't like frosting? I got a few tubs of frosting for Jojo, De, Marlene, and I. Yum.

Rico wanted some ice cream before we leave. We decided to get some from this candy and sweets store. I walked in, forgetting that there could be many people there, and many people there there was. Rico and I gulped. We seriously didn't meant to be seen. But we were. And we both panicked.

This one little kid shouted "TOY!" and that gave me an idea. I started to do the robot. Rico looked at me weird, but whatever. We both walked out of the candy store doing the robot, so people would think we were toys and not real animals on a shopping spree.

Anyways, that was my day at the mall. Screw it! I hate shopping.


	10. Mall Adventure: De and Private

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar **

Chapter 10: Mall Adventure – De and Private

_De's POV_

"WOW! The mall is HUGE!" I exclaimed.

"Wait; don't tell me you've never been in a mall before!" Private said. I shook my head. I've never been out of my house before. I've always been afraid too. I've heard there are evil beasts that ride on a black river that will kill any cat in its path. I've also heard of stray cats that will do anything to survive and of something called the pound. Whenever I go outside, it's usually to go to something terrifying, like the vet. I've always hated the vet. They took away my claws! Anyways, Private continued…

"Well, that's a real shame." He paused for a moment and continued on. "You are a really good singer. Do you know any other songs?"

"I don't know many songs. I only know the songs that Meg, I mean Jojo, sings a lot. But I do know this one song." I gave a small cough to clear my throat and sang.

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,**

**When you're fast asleep.**

**In dreams you will loose your heart aches,**

**Whatever you wish for you keep. **

**Have faith in your dreams and some day, **

**Your rainbow will come smiling through. **

**No matter how your heart is grieving,**

**If you keep on believing, **

**The dream that you wish will come true. **

"That was lovely!" Private applauded. I blushed a little bit.

"Thank you." I politely said in reply. "Jojo sang it to me when I was young to help me fall asleep."

"It's a really nice song. I'm truthfully sorry for what Skipper said earlier."

"It's okay. Where should I stop first?"

"I don't know. How about the snow cone stand?"

"What's a snow cone?"

"You've never heard of a snow cone? Here try one, they're delicious! I'd try the rainbow. It has a taste of every flavor and it looks like a clowns head!"

"What's a clown?" I asked. Private burst into laughing and then calmed down.

"Oh. You're serious." I didn't mind the laughing. I know it would be strange for anyone to not know everything that you know.

Private got the snow cones. I licked mine. It tasted delicious! I especially liked the pink flavor, later explained as strawberry.

Once we finished our cones of flavored snow, we looked at something called a map and I found this one shop that had a paw print on it. Private explained that that store might be a pet store. Knowing that I was a former pet, we thought that it would be the purr-fect place to start. See what I did there?

So Private and I walked across the path that the map showed until I heard the sound of splashing water. Then I saw a fountain in the middle of the mall. I COULD NOT get stuck in that.

I pulled Private to the edge of the mall and ran as fast as I could. I heard one woman scream as she saw us. Once we stopped, Private asked "What happened?"

I told him, "I'm DEATHLY afraid of water. That and doctors."

"Why?"

"Because water will get me all wet and I'll drown and doctors are all poky and they took away my claws."

"But don't you drink water? And what happens if you get sick?"

"Drinking water is not the same thing and I stay away from certain things so I don't get sick."

"Oh. It's sort of funny really. It's just that you don't like water, but you turned into an otter which practically live in water. Very ironic really."

Before any of us could say anything more, two big men came toward us along with the lady that screamed earlier. I hope they won't take us to the pound! But before anything could happen, Private pulled me down the walkways of the mall, running from the big men.

But running didn't work for long. The men were bigger and covered more ground, so it wasn't long until they caught up to us. I felt something picking me up into the air. I looked at my sides and realized it was one of the giants. I squirmed, but the man wouldn't let me go. Private was karate chopping the other guy, but the guy finally got a hold of him.

The men took us outside. They were trying to put us in these cages, but my guy didn't know that I didn't go so easily into the box. I squirmed so much he couldn't put me in and when he least expected it, I bit him. I then reached out of his grasp and attacked the other man's foot. That man yelled out of pain and let go of Private who beat my man up while I finished up with his.

In the end, Private knocked both guys out and we ran back inside the mall and finished shopping. I got a ton of living supplied, along with catnip and a pink bow that was on something called a sale. We left the mall and were the last ones out.


	11. An Almost Sane Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**I have made a picture of Jojo Izzy and De on DeviantArt. A link of my user page is in my profile!**

**Sorry I was gone so long. Form what I hear, people missed me!**

**Sorry if any of the characters seem out of character! **

Chapter 11: An Almost Sane Meeting

_Nobody's POV_

After Jojo, Izzy and De told each other what they bought and what happened at the mall (some details might have been left out…), they got hungry. So what did they do? They ATE! (GASPO!) Jojo, being a picky eater, didn't want to eat the oyster at first… until Izzy threatened her to eat her "nutritious and delicious breakfast"!

After they finished, Skipper called the girls inside the HQ. There, was a forgive-y faced Marlene looking guilty ever. She was about to say something, but Kowalski interrupted her.

"The meeting in the Zoovenier Shop is about to start. We better leave now." So, the girls were almost-literally dragged to an almost-sane meeting. If your asking why it is almost sane… well, learn to READ! I have more of this chapter to continue, so keep your eyes on your page cause I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! (Ima STALKER!) JK! Almost-sane author joke! But seriously, read on. I don't want to give out spoilers!

So the girls arrived at the zoovenier shop and everyone was buzzing around like flies. Well, of course I'm not saying the animals turned into flies, but you might think that Julien was with his fail whistling. Anyways, (WHY DO I KEEP GETTING OFF TOPIC!) Jojo, Izzy and De walked inside and anyone was silent.

"You owe me 5 bucks." Jojo told Izzy. (Yeah, they gambled on the way to the meeting.) Izzy raised her fist. "Never mind. You keep the money." (HAHA! Alex wouldn't do that to me in real life… I hope.)

Skipper introduced them. "These spies…" All the otters and even the rest of the penguins shot him an angry glance. "I mean… _surprise_ guests, are named Jojo, Izzy and De. Treat them with respect, yada, yada, yada, you get the point."

Then, Julien set his sites on the girls. He walked over to them and growled seductively, pinning his eyes on De, while her eyes remained wide with caution. We spun her around and set her leaning, with only his hand supporting her from falling on the ground. "Hello, pretty-faced otter. I have not believed we have had a meeting before." With his free hand, Julien outlined her face, almost like a heart. De was in total fear. But, luckily, she had Jojo to save her.

"Hey, back of you royal headache! Julien, let go of De, letting her fall tile floor (OUCH!) and looked up and down at Jojo's figure. He then started his hunt, pinning her to the wall.

"Why should I think about her when I got you?" He asked Jojo. She tried, punching him, but Julien quickly dodged her fist. She then tried tripping him, but he jumped over her foot. For someone as dumb as dirt, (With, I have to admit, occasional glorious moments) he was good. Jojo kept her eyes locked on his, doing her famous (on the bus!) stare of death. Julien tried hitting on the angry chick. "I might have to call the police on you, because you have just stolen my heart!" She kept starring. "I might have to call the fire-human-people because you are HOT!" Stare was still going. "Okay you are freaking me out! You're crazy! How do you do the sleep at night? I – I'm sorry for doing the hitting!"

"You're not doing the hitting. I am!" Izzy called from behind him. Julien turned around only to get punched in the face and slam against the nearby wall and get half his teeth knocked out. Their was silence in the room at first, then all the animals started cheering and trying to talk with the girls, who were now being treated like celebrities while Maurice completely cracked up and Mort ran to hold da feet.

(Here are a ton of paragraphs where the Jojo, Izzy and De are dealing with the different characters. Yes, they are multi-voiced paragraphs)

Burt the Elephant-

Jojo walked up to Burt and stretched he neck up so she could look him in the eye. "Wow." She admitted. "Just yesterday I was one of the tallest people in my grade. And now I am looking up at everything. I FEEL SO PUNY!" Jojo cried as she ran away.

Mort the Mouse Lemur-

De looked at Mort on Julien's foot. "Aw!" She cried. "You're so cute!" "Yes I am!" Said King Julien from behind her. (How did he get up so fast? O.O) De ignored the spoiled brat and focused more on Mort, who let go of da King's feet and was chasing his own tail. De had never seen such a cute thing before. Mort stopped when he noticed De starring at him. "My name is Mort. This is my mango, Mango!" Mort pulled out a Mango from nowhere. De smiled at replied. "Hi Mort and Mango! I'm De!" "Mort like De otter!" He yelled as he ran up and hugged her feet. "Hm." He said. "Feels just like Julien's!" Mort latched on. De didn't mind at first, but then he started getting annoying. De shook her leg really hard, but Mort wouldn't fall off. "HOW DO YOU GET THIS CUTE FURRBALL OFF!" She yelled. "Here. Let da king show you!" King Julien said. He kicked his foot up in the air as an example. He held De's shoulders to steady her as she kicked off Mort. He went flying through the air until he eventually crashed into a wall. "Thank you." De politely thanked. "How about a kiss for da favor in return?" "No thank you." De replied as she walked away.

Maurice the Aye-aye-

Jojo walked up and leaned against the post next to Maurice. "Yo!" She greeted. "Hey." He answered. "Hard workin' guy, huh?" "Yep." "I'm gonna like you."

Joey the Kangaroo-

Izzy walked over to Joey and noticed his pouch. "Aren't you a guy kangaroo?" "Aye." "Then why do you have a pouch, I mean, I'm no animal expert, but guy kangaroos aren't supposed to have pouches." Joey looked at her furiously. "Ey, What are you looking at my body for, Wallaby?" "I just thought it was weird…" "It looks to me like you gotta little weight to lose before you start judging people, Mate!" That comment made Izzy angry. "EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF HURT, HOPPERS? ALRIGHT, PUT UM UP!" She screamed out of rage. Izzy and Joey hopped around in a circle getting pumped up for a full blown battle. Until Jojo saw what was happening. "IZZY!" She cried out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jojo asked her best friend. "Trying to teach this kangaroo a lesson." Jojo turned around and looked at Joey and said in her best Australian accent. "Sorry Mat-y! I'm just gonna leave with my friend now." She picked up Izzy off the ground. (Yeah, Jojo is pretty strong for a chic. And I'm not saying that Alex is fat! I'm just saying that, in general, Jojo is a strong, brave person.) "Are you making fun of my accent? And if you are, you're doing pretty bad at it!" This made Jojo crack. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I EXCEL AT ACCENTS! TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID…!" Izzy interrupted. "I apologize for my friend." Jojo picked me up and carried me backwards as she walked away. "I'm not through with you Joey! Just you wait! C'mon! Put her up! I'll fight you! I'll…!"

Leonard the Koala-

Izzy walked up in front of Leonard and scanned him. "Damn! For a nerd you are cute!" She exclaimed. Leonard licked his paw and brushed back his fur. "Oh, you say?" He seductively asked. Izzy stepped on his foot. "Get lost, Geek!

Pinky the Flamingo-

The tree girls walked over to Pinky. "Excuse me, but are you a boy or a girl?" They all asked together. Pinky got this angry look on his/her face and walked away. "So much for that naïve question." Said Izzy.

Darla the Baboon-

(Why does everyone forget that she is still in the show?) "Howdy!" Greeted Darla. "Howdy!" Jojo replied. "So where are you from, sugar?" Darla questioned. "Texas." "Oh, really? Well you and your gang are welcome anytime in our habitat! We're having a line dancing party tomorrow night if you're interested, darlin'." "'Kay! I'll be there!" Jojo said before walking away. "See ya tomorrow night sugar!"

Phil and Mason the Chimps-

"'Ello Govn'ah!" Jojo greeted this chimpanzees. Phil replied something mean in sign language and Mason angrily asked "Are you making fun of out accents? If you are, you could at least try a little harder on it!" Jojo walked away, screaming out of rage "EVERYONE'S A CRITIC!" All the animals stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Well you are!" Jojo said in defense. (Today is just not Jojo's day.)

Ted the Polar Bear-

Jojo asked to no one in particular "Is Ted even here anymore?" Izzy shrugged and De wasn't even paying attention.

Stacy and Becky the Badgers-

"OMG! More cousins!" Stacy hollered to Becky. "I don't know Stacy, the grey one doesn't look like an otter…" De looked down at herself feeling bad. Izzy was just starring at the girls trying to figure out names to offend them with. Not in defense of De, just thinking of rude names in general. Stacy looked at her friend "Who cares?" Becky thought for a moment. "What should we do with them?" "I know!" Stacy answered. "Spontaneous kite flying!" Becky frowned. "I was thinking more of Spontaneous finger painting." Stacy and Becky both got a light bulb and went at the same time "Spontaneous kite flying while finger painting!" "Oh kill me now!" Shouted Izzy in depression. De smiled. She liked the idea of new friends, so she smiled. "Spontaneous group hug!" Stacy and Becky grabbed hold of Izzy and De and gave them a great big hug. "Can't. Breathe!" Izzy wheezed. As soon as the badgers let go, Izzy grabbed De and got the hell out of there!

Dorris the Dolphin-

"Does Dorris even TRY to come to these meetings?" Jojo complained. Izzy shrugged and De wasn't even paying attention.

Bada and Bing the Gorillas-

Jojo walked up to Bada and Bing with a straight face and said "You need a mustache." The she walked away. (Izzy dared her to do this.) Bing looked at Bada. "She's right you know." he said. Bada just got a freaked out look on his face and moved a foot away from Bing. "I'm just gonna move over here." When Jojo walked back to Izzy, both were laughing. "I KNEW THAT'D BE HILARIOUS!" Izzy yelled.

Max the Ally Cat-

What is a cat doing at a zoo meeting?" Jojo yelled. Izzy shrugged and De finally paid attention. "Probably looking if any of the animals have food on them." She said as she walked over to Max.

Rodger the Gator-

"Hello. Do you like Broadway?" Rodger asked Izzy and Jojo. "YEAH DUH!" They shouted in unison. Then, they both started gossiping about the latest news from the acting world. They were going so fast, Rodger couldn't get a word in the conversation. "Wow." He admitted. "I think they are even bigger fans of Broadway then me!" He looked at the girls still talking and slowly scooted away. Once he was gone, the girls stopped talking and completely cracked up. Once she caught her breath, Jojo said "Operation: Make Up Fake News About Broadway and Pretend to Gossip (Alex and I never gossip) to Freak Out and Scare Away Rodger is completed!" "The title seems a little wordy." Izzy told her. "Really?"

Frankie the Pigeon-

Okay, now SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! What is a PIGEON doing at a zoo meeting in a zoo that BANS PIGEONS!" "Bird Brain." Izzy called Frankie. Frankie turned around to her and said in defense. "I will let you know that my brain is the same size as a raison!" "OMG! I'm so scared!" Izzy sarcastically replied.

Berry the Poison Dart Frog-

De looked at Berry. "Aw!" She cried. "You're so CUTE!" Right as she was about to pick him up, Mort hit Berry (What the WHAT? He just now landed?) And got poisoned. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you." Berry warned. De's eyes were huge as she ran away to find the safety of Jojo.

The Chameleons-

"I need to learn how to speak chameleon." Admitted Jojo. She paused for a second and yelled "YO MAURICE!"

Eggy the Duckling-

De looked at the line of Mother Ducks Ducklings and cried. "Aw! You guys are just so cute!" "You can pick one up if you want." Mother Duck said. De looked at Eggy and was about to pick him before he went "CODE RED! CODE RED!" And flipped De over his head, letting her crash on the tile floor. Eggy started doing some of Julien's moves in a victory dance. Mother Duck looked at De and apologized. "I'm really sorry about him. I should've warned you."

Roy the Rhino-

"Hello!" The three girls rang in unison. "Just don't make too much noise and we'll get along perfectly." Roy said. "Oh," Jojo replied. "Then we not the people you want to meet."

After meeting all the animals, they went back home and slept in comfort for the night.

**Terrible Ending, I know. I just wanted to sum things up quick. **

**If I forgot any characters, please tell me!**

**This was a long, terrible chapter that I hope never to write again! **


	12. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Sorry I haven't been on. I was grounded, but now I'm not grounded. Yay! My sincerest apologies if the disconnection caused any trouble. **

**What is on with the freaking mosquitoes here in Texas! It's not like we had a lot of rain! I'm being eaten alive! Every time I walk out of my house, (actually, now I don't have to walk out) I'm donating blood! **

**I think the mosquitoes should pay rent.**

Chapter 12: Starting Over

_Jojo's POV_

Sunlight slithered through the opening of the cave. I opened my eyes ever-so gently to view everyone else sleeping. Taking a deep yawn, I noticed that I was the first one awake… again. Of course, like she always does at home, De woke up as soon as I got up to my feet. At least I had some company!

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was 4:30 am, the time that I was used to waking up for school. Sighing, I dragged myself of my new hammock (which was really comfy once I put a pillow under my back) and walked outside, careful not to wake anybody up.

Outside of the cave, I felt serene. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that you just couldn't help but love it. I sat down to meditate. I also did a little yoga (I took a class at school on it), swam a little bit, and walked around the habitat a few times. And finally, 2 hours later, the sun started dawning.

It is always such a beautiful thing to watch the sunrise. It rejuvenates. Sunrises always gives me hope and the feeling of opportunity. There is no way of blocking that feeling out. Also, the sun stays constant. Even though it can look different everyday, it is one of those things you know will be there. You can always count on the sun to dawn in the east, shine brightly during the day, and then fall back to sleep in the west. Right now, the sun feels like the only sane thing in the universe.

… Until it explodes.

But scientists say that won't happen until another billion years.

"Wow." I heard De say once the sun was in its usual position

Since the sun finally rose, I walked inside to get some breakfast. All I ate was a muffin and some milk. Ah. Just like the good old days… I've always wanted to write that! Anyways, we started getting ready for the day.

De got prepared by brushing her teeth, brushing her fur to where it became silky and soft (Which took about 30 minutes), and finally put the pink bow that she bought yesterday on her head, tilting it towards her right ear.

While De got ready in about an hour making all these picture-perfect preparations, it took me only 10 minutes; 5 less minutes if I didn't have as much fur. First, I splashed water on my face from the pool, then I brushed my teeth, after THAT I tried to brush my fur (which I quickly realized was a waste of time because I would have looked like a train wreck anyways.), until finally, I snapped my new watch on my right wrist (which I set to keep perfect time last night), and TA DA! I was officially ready for a glorious day in the big apple.

And boy was that perfect timing! As soon as I turned away from the mirror, I saw Izzy tossing and turning on her new (small) air mattress. A twisted smile crawled up my face as I snickered evilly. Silently as possible, I pulled up a chair and sat 3 feet from Izzy's face. Now all I needed was for the magic to begin.

Slowly, my best friend opened her eyes. It took her a while to notice, but she finally saw me staring at her. Her panicked scream must have been heard across the whole zoo! I noticed that behind her, a startled Marlene fell off her bed. I hope it didn't wake anybody else up!

"STAKER! STALKER!" Alex started screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to punch me. It took her a few seconds until she hit me in the head with a pillow. "I told you to never do that again!" She screeched in protest. I remember doing that during a sleepover. I never meant it on purpose that time, I just happened to be staring right at her as she woke up. But, I have to admit, this time was way more hilarious than last. It's like the whole definition of funny to the 5th power!

Forcing the words to come out under my powerful laughter, I replied to Izzy. "One day, whenever YOU wake up earliest, you can do the same thing to me."

"Well SORRY if I spent all of last night hooking up the TV and gamming systems!" Izzy was being truthful. Right behind the right wall near the exit of Marlene's cave stood a big (or at least big to us) flat screen TV with a gamming system and tons of remotes. YAY for modern technology!

Izzy and looked at each other with anger and serious straight faces. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke into hysterical laughter, which made Izzy laugh as well.

"I swear," she stated. "You are the easiest person to make laugh in the world!"

We both stopped laughing and looked at Marlene. "Are you okay?" We both asked synchronized. Marlene never answered. She was standing where she fell, looking at us like we were crazy. (Which was true in my case.) She was all red as if trying not to laugh.

"Let it out." I ordered. "I mean, it's not like everybody's looking at us! Phil isn't paying attention… oh wait. Scratch that. It's a full house."

This comment made Marlene laugh, which made me laugh, which made Izzy laugh. I guess De wanted to join in, because she was laughing just as hard as the rest of us. What's going on in the otter habitat? Oh nothing, just a mental laughing contest.

When we all cooled dawn, Marlene started talking again. "I'm really sorry what happened…" before she could finish, Izzy popped in.

"Hey girl, it's nothing! That's the past." She said.

I continued for my chocolate furred friend. "We shouldn't look at the past now! We need to be building a future NOW. I say, we should do that by starting over from the beginning." I reached out my paw for a friendly handshake. "Hey! I'm Jojo!" Marlene returned the favor as we gave each other's paws a hearty shake.

"Marlene. How have you been doing?"

"Good." I replied. "Just fell out of a portal, almost got trampled at the mall, and hit on by a stupid ringtail lemur." As Marlene giggled quietly to herself, Izzy stuck out her own paw.

"Yo! I'm Izzy. Not a source of stupid, lame, or boring." Marlene couldn't help laughing again as she greeted Iz.

"Hi! I'm De! Thank you for being for being so nice." De's innocent and naïve voice rang.

"Aw!" Marlene couldn't help but smile at De's cuteness. "I'm Marlene. I hope you have a fantastic stay!" De stared at Marlene with he olive colored eyes and smiled. It doesn't take much to get De to be your friend.

Once we were all happily acquainted, Marlene and I started getting ingredients in order to make breakfast. Right before I could crack open the first egg, 4 bodies presented themselves at the door. It was the penguins.

**Just to be clear, whenever I say "bodies" I don't mean corpses or anything like that. The penguins are still breathing and still leaving. They're just checking up to see how things are going. I'm only explaining this so nothing pops up weird in the reviews. **

**Private: Ooh! I wonder what's going to happen next! **

**Skipper: that's a good question Private.**

**Marlene: A better question would be about the fact that you never even THINK about knocking before coming into my habitat. **

**Skipper: What's a matter with us checking up on you? You always pop in unexpectedly on us. **

**Marlene: (angrily) Well, I…**

**Meg: (to Marlene and Skipper) SHH! You two can argue about this later! (To audience) I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :) **


	13. Learning History

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Hey Peoplez! I'm back!**

**I've memorized every song in The Return of the Revenge of Doctor Blowhole except "What the Heck is that?" Freaky right? **

Chapter 13: Learning History 

_No ones POV _

"Skipper's Log: I led my team to the unknown possible deathtrap of Mark-A, the entrance of the otter habitat. Were there some other options instead of walking into plain view of mistrusted eyes? Sure there were. We could have took an areal approach and land on the roof of Marlene's home or gone under into the stinking pits of the sewers and come up into her habitat from there, but Kowalski told me walking casually inside would be the best operation if we were going to get those newbie otters on our side. That, by the way, was our mission. To get the otters on our side before they started helping out one of our greatest enemies, like Hans or Blowhole. They already know too much and we can't let any of that information into the wrong hands…" Skipper spoke.

The sun, which was shinning brightly, illuminated the penguins' glossy feathers like a spotlight, giving them away completely to the otters. The leader, who was too busy noting down everything that went on, did not notice the otters half-curious-half-annoyed stares and kept on chatting to himself. The other penguins, Kowalski, Private, and Rico, kept glancing at there leader expectantly, hoping he would give them some orders. Nobody, besides Skipper, for a while; after all, the situation was extremely awkward. Finally, De raised her voice questioningly.

"Uh… why is the angry penguin talking to himself like a crazy person?"

"It's a Bluetooth." Jojo replied, expecting this sort of question to pop out from her sooner or later.

"But it's not blue or a tooth." Now, everybody, even Skipper, who had concluded with his documentation, was looking at the two otters.

"Listen De, I have no idea why they call it that. So, if you can, please stop talking about the subject. We're attracting a crowd."

"That didn't seem to bother you two seconds ago, Little Joe." Izzy piped up.

"EXCUSE ME? Who is "Little Joe"?" Jojo raised her voice so loud that it shook the room with tremendous force. "If you look at me, you will notice that I am not little. I am actually quite tall."

"Well Joey, I have to keep up the nicknames some how, and it is quite hard to find decent names with "Jojo" in the heart of it. Besides, I wasn't referring to height. We both know that several students at the same grade level tend to mistake you for a teacher. (And therefore try not to cause trouble around you.) I was looking at age. I mean, seriously!" She was talking to the penguins now. "Can you BELIEVE I'm almost a year older than her?"

A lot of "Wow", "Yikes!", and dog whistles erupted around the room.

"Well sorry if I can't control genetics!" Jojo sounded, as if she was being framed. "If I could, I would have made myself adopt my parents' actually workable hair. And, getting back to the point, what are ya'll doing here?" Jojo was hinting about the penguins.

"Huh? Oh. We just wanted to make sure you moved in all right…" Skipper claimed.

"Don't you mean "find out more about us and see that, if we weren't spies, make sure we don't tell anything we learned about you penguins to Dr. Blowhole"?" Jojo retorted, as if it were obvious.

"Well… um…"

"I knew it." Jojo replied to Skipper's attempt to find an excuse. "And that is why… We'll answer any question you have truthfully with the greatest pleasure."

"WHAT!" Izzy screeched. "I'm not going to give any answers to them!"

"I know you aren't. Which is why, if I have to, I'll answer the questions for you, because, let's face it; the reason why we're best friends is because we know too much about each other."

"True. True."

"Throw me a question." Jojo commanded the paranoid leader.

"Uh… what's your favorite color?" Skipper asked, just to see if she was really honest.

"I like all colors, but I tend to like the calm expression of green, blue, and purple. However, if I had to choose a favorite, it would be green. Skipper looked at her questioningly for a second, as if trying to stare inside her soul to find out if that was the truth. Finally, noticing Jojo's seriously-can't-you-give-me-a-break-you-paranoid-freak stare, he gave up.

"All right. Where do you come from?"

"Planet Earth." Izzy said.

"NO! I mean…"

Jojo interrupted Skipper; she obviously knew what he meant. "An alternate dimension where you are all," The blonde otter pointed her finger at Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene. "in a TV show called The Penguins of Madagascar. By the way, huge fan."

"Is this show popular?" Skipper asked, starting to get worried about his team's safety.

"Somewhat. It has its own merchandise such as books, video games, stuffed animals, etcetera, but not everybody knows about it."

"We have our own video game?" Kowalski asked, surprised.

"SWEET!" Private cheered while giving a high-five to his neighbor, Rico.

"Yep." Jojo confirmed confidently. "I should know; I beat all the levels, but then again, half way into the games I found out a way to make Kowalski, Rico, and Private do Skipper's long jumps so I started using short-cuts... Who knew that penguins could jump on air? Oh, and don't be depressed Rico, but it's mainly puzzles."

"Aw." A sad Rico muttered.

"Alright… give me your history soldier!" Skipper commanded, pointing at Jojo.

"Sorry, captain." She replied. "But you can't really GIVE history. It's not something you can touch or hold, but is more of a memory…"

"I asked for your past! Don't give me lip soldier!"

"But I never gave you a lip… and since when did I enroll in the army…" Skipper stared at her; half annoyed, yet half impressed at her cocky style of protecting valuable information. _That could be useful… _the leader thought. _But that doesn't change the fact that I need her personal history for a file…_

As if reading his mind, Jojo became serious and started telling her tale. "Well, for starters, I was never a normal child. My parents said I was gifted with so much imagination… anyways, my real history started around kindergarten when my parents started fighting. I was little then, so I can't remember a lot. But, if I remember anything, I was scared. However, I found relief in my school work. In fact, I was so caught up with school that I was recommended by my teacher of the said time to be tested out for a program for the gifted and talented. And, what do you know, I passed! That small group of people in the program included JT, my second best friend that I would trust with my life.

"Anyways, in second grade I moved to a new school where I met Izzy here. At first we didn't really know each other, but over time, we became best friends Then it all happened in 3rd grade. My parents filed for divorce. My family was splitting apart! That's when my imagination turned dark. I was scared of everything! No joke! It wasn't till 6th grade when I toughed up. Izzy decided not to follow JT and I to our gifted and talented school. That is when I stretched my social ring. I made new friends, such as Bailey, Zoë, and Abby. I thought that this was going to be a great year! Everything was going to be alright! My parents became friends again, my mom got a job, I wasn't switching between my parents all the time, but I was wrong. I hit a major speed bump.

"My mom had died. She caught the pneumonia and passed on. I was in tears. I had no idea what to do! I had to continue on like normal… but how could I? And that's when I faced facts. I couldn't a stay a creampuff any longer. I couldn't hide for the rest of my life! I had to find my true potential and show the world who I am! And so I did! I found power in myself that I never thought possible. I let my imagination shine and lead me past those boundaries of thought that nobody dares to vanquish! I started asking myself questions. Huge questions that lead people to believe I was insane! But I wasn't. That is the time when, I not only grew smart, but grew wise as well."

Jojo finished her life story and looked down from the chair on which she was standing nobly as If she were some type of hero that just saved the world. Beneath her, she saw De and Private were both sobbing together about Jojo's tale. In fact, Rico and Marlene looked a little sensitive to, but held there heads up high in support. Izzy looked annoyed that Jojo was being such a drama queen and giving classified information away, but Jojo looked passed that. The only two penguins that were still serious were Skipper, whose well-practiced poker face hid any sort of emotion at all, and Kowalski, who looked as if he disbelieved any word of what the dirty-blonde otter just said.

"You are wrong." Kowalski simply stated. Everyone turned to face him who was still looked skeptically at Jojo.

"What do you mean?"

"Smart and wise are corresponding synonyms." He claimed. Jojo looked into his sapphire eyes for a second and then looked up at the ceiling. Then, she started laughing.

"HA! You- you really think…? I can't- I mean I didn't- HA! Well, you know what? I'll let you go on believing that. But," Jojo leaned down and narrowed her eyes darkly at him, bringing down her voice almost to a soft whisper. "You are wrong. You aren't perfect. You don't know everything. So give it a rest. There are more things than you and I know. But, if I do KNOW anything. It is that you are missing a great lot in your education. This lot can not be easily explained by a teacher. So, either take the ravens wing and fly away into the dark shadows of the unknown, or stay here. There is a lot more to be revealed within darkness than people know. Be afraid to venture onto this path and let your fear take over for you. Learning through the ways of books only gets so you so far. There are many things that people have to learn for themselves. Being taught not only by the ways of joy and happiness, but also by the ways of darkness and fear will give you something you have yet to obtain. Find me one day, and I will tell you more." Jojo clapped her paws enthusiastically, snapping everyone back to reality.

Everyone it seemed was either terrified , or thought she was crazy. In fact, Kowalski looked on the verge of tears. His laughter was too much to contain. It swept over the zoo like a tornado. However, not yet on the path of range, the dirty-blonde otter just raised her eyebrow questioningly and sat down on her hammock, waiting for Skipper to lay out his next question.

The sun started sinking in the sky.

It wasn't long until all the questions were thrown out and answered. The penguins slumped on the floor; they had used all of their energy interrogating the new comers. The otters, however, were almost hyperactive and ready to get the penguins out of there. After literally pushing the penguins out of their habitat, they yelled out of joy.

"FINALLY!"

"WHOO HOO!"

"WE ARE DONE! D-O-N-E, DONE!

"So what should we do first?" Izzy asked, breaking there moment of celebration. "We could eat pie, play some video games, eat pie, watch a movie, eat pie, play some music, eat pie-"

"How about we eat pie?" Marlene asked, having a weird feeling that this is what Izzy wanted the most.

"YES! Bring on the apple pie!"

"Does pie have strawberries? I like straw berries." De asked with innocence

"Please tell me there is a decent peanut butter pie in New York!" Jojo shouted, somewhat crazed over the idea of tasting that delicious chocolate coated peanut flavor swirl around her taste buds. It was so good… so warm and fresh…

Marlene stared at Jojo with the oddest look in her eyes. "Um… peanut butter pie?"

"It's a Jojo thing." Izzy confirmed.

"Well… I'll see the best that I can do.. And then after that we can try those new gaming systems you set up."

"Yep! You are going to LOVE the X-box 360! I have one in my house and…"

Jojo's mind slipped away from the conversation. She felt as if she were forgetting something… That something most be important… Than it hit her! She made a promise to the baboons last night that she would come to their party! How could she forget something like that? She quickly explained the current situation and how they were already late to the party to her friends who, luckily, were completely understanding.

"I'm sure that they won't mind you coming Marlene." Jojo assured her. Marlene shook her head with a definite "yes" and tagged along as they all started walking to the other side of the zoo.

"Do you think they'll have pie?" Izzy asked.

"I'm most sure of it.


	14. After the Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but it seems natural to let this be a chapter in itself.**

**Also, I did change my username to MsSocailIssues **

Chapter 14: After the Party

_Jojo's POV_

"What did you know? They DID have pie!" Izzy exclaimed. We otters were heading home at midnight after a somewhat fun party with the baboons. Sigh, if only Julien and his "subjects" didn't crash the party first. But then again, that was probably the most exciting part. All the baboons did was line dance, which got really boring really fast. I am pretty sure that, without the apple pie, Izzy, De, and Marlene would have left.

"Hey, shut it! SOME people are trying to sleep here." Roy the Rhino hissed. It was obvious the Izzy's remark had woke him up.

"Sorry." Her apologetic mutter came out more as a whisper as her brown eyes searched the darkness, trying to figure out if anybody else had woken up as well. Luckily, it was only Roy, who had put in some earplugs and fell back into slumber. I don't blame him. It is so quiet and peaceful out here I could easily drift right to sleep...

My eyes were only half open whenever we got back to the habitat. I wasn't the only one. All of my fellow otters felt the same way. I couldn't fight the sandman any longer. I just had to slip away…

Gravity took hold of my eyelids. They fell just as I did. It would only be seconds until I sailed away to dreamland. Everything seemed peaceful for the moment. All I could here was Marlene, who was getting herself arranged in beds whisper to herself, "Wow! FIVE schools tomorrow? I'm sure gonna need this rest tonight!" Silence lingered in the room for a moment, but was overpowered by Marlene's snores.

_FIVE schools tomorrow? Does she mean five field trips to entertain?_ I thought _I completely forgot about this! I was too busy trying to make friends and trying to think of a way back home… SHOOT! What am I gonna do now. Run wildly across the habitat? No. Every animal has there zoo routine. So what is mine? Marlene always falls into the pool on her slide. Should I do that? Or maybe I should do something similar to the penguins' cute and cuddly thing. Yeah. That could work…_

And that is when I figured out that this was going to be a sleepless night. 


	15. Show Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**I haven't been on for a while, but I want you to know that I am still alive.**

**Also, I am now writing a story for WARRIORS called "Scar in Thunderclan" **

Chapter 15: Show Time!

_Izzy's POV_

I opened my eyes without harm from Jojo and let out a huge yawn. Gazing lazily across the room I realized that only Marlene and De were moving. I turned around to find Jojo asleep at her desk; her head resting on a ton of unorganized papers. Now was my chance!

I crept up towards the sleeping beauty (As if!) and put my face in front of Jojo's. All I needed was for here to wake up, but for five minutes straight all Jojo did was snore and dance around in her little mental dreamland. There was no sign of waking up, which really bugged me. Five minutes slowly turned into ten when I had a beautiful idea to set off Jojo's alarm clock, which sadly had no affect. I tried everything: playing the drums, frying bacon, and I even mocked Kowalski's voice asking her on a date, but that dame just won't wake up! Finally, I got so fed up, I leaned right next to her and yelled, "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Jojo tumbled onto the ground in panic, trying to catch her breath and figure out where she was. After realizing it was me, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, "What the HELL was THAT?! Are you trying to GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK, WOMAN?!" She climbed up to her feet and watched several papers fall to the floor. "EEK! MY PLANS!" Quickly dropping back onto the ground in panic, she started gathering up the papers in an organized pile.

"Are you okay?" Marlene and De rushed into the scene asking a ton of questions at the same time that were almost impossible to repeat. Then, a small ball rolled into the room and exploded in heinous amounts of smoke as the penguins made their entry.

"Who screamed?" Skipper scanned the chaos-filled area. "You! Give me the details!" Skipper's flipper pointed straight at me. In an unprepared rush I started spilling out all the events that took place that morning. The commander simply nodded at what I said and commenced in watching Jojo run around the room, gathering supplies.

"So your sick twisted prank backfired," Skipper stated. "But what does that have to do with her?" The commander motioned towards Jojo, who was still running around like a crazed maniac. I simply shrugged in reply. After a few more seconds of chaos, the crazed otter pulled out a huge worked-on whiteboard and stopped, trying to catch her breath. When she felt alright, Jojo finally explained herself.

"Sorry for my actions, but I was working all night on a plan of attack."

"A plan of WHAT?" Marlene screamed, unable to believe that her new roomates could be so violent.

"Be quiet, Marlene! I want to hear this." Skipper gave a shush-flipper to an incredibly angry Marlene and focused on Jojo, who was reading a bunch of papers while simultaneously drawing on her board. The otter gave a little chuckle and turned around to face her audience.

"I don't mean a physical attack, but a plan that will surely get the humans attention. If my math is right, my plan should achieve 97.3 otter adorability." Jojo let off a proud smile and turned around to finish her work. Kowalski seemed to be the only one that was actually interested in her work. I watched as his gaze swept over her math, as if searching for any flaws.

"Well that's disappointing. Come on boys before we're BORED to death." And with that, Skipper led the penguins out of our habitat with Kowalski trying to catch one more look at Jojo's work.

"So you made some type of device that make us attractive?" De asked, clearly confused.

Jojo looked a little aggravated that none of us had any idea what she was talking about. However, the otter commenced in explaining it to us. "No, I did not make a machine, but instead, I created a ROUTINE. See, we all start in a line at point A and then do summersaults to point B, where we would then set off a few fireworks as we move to point C… I have the exact coordinates of each point, PLUS markers placed outside…"

"EXCUSE ME!" I interrupted. "But just how are we supposed to DO all of this stuff?"

Jojo stopped and skimmed over her previous plans. At first the otter seems a little dumbfounded, but then gained a sense of anger towards me. "Sorry, I forgot your athletic limitations."

"Don't just point you finger at me! You can't do half of this stuff yourself!" I corrected.

With a small grunt, Jojo replied, "Alright, alright! OUR athletic limitations... though you have to admit my math was pretty spot-on!"

"I guess for a show-off genius…" I mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jojo scrreched, seething with anger.

"I'm just saying…"

"You're just jealous that I've always gained better grades than you!"

"Nah… I'm just happy that I actually have a life! Unlike some people…"

A huge "CLANG" filled the air as the zoo bell rang.

"Come on you guys! The zoo's open!" Marlene yelled as she ran outside to greet guests. With one final glare at Jojo, I followed Marlene.

~_De's POV~_

I'm sort of happy that the zoo is open, since it stopped Jojo and Izzy's pointless arguing. However, I didn't really want to go out in front of all those people. What would happen if I mess up? Surely that wouldn't be good. I'm also a little nervous about how we'd do without a plan. At least Jojo had one…

"Come on, De!" Jojo grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. As my haven of darkness was destroyed, I was met by a wave of fear.

Outside there were tons of tiny humans, yelling and screaming, in front of much taller and older ones that held little metal boxes that flashed an extremely aggravating light. Marlene and the others were waving and prancing all about as if they adored the attention. I couldn't stand it for another second. I immediately ran behind a tree so no one could bother me. Sadly, this got Jojo's attention.

"De! What are you doing over there?" The brainiac marched over to my hiding space and pulled me out. Izzy walked on Jojo's heel and decided to back her up.

"Come on, De! It's only a few lousy people! Show your stuff, girl!" Jojo and Izzy then broke out in what seems to be a terrible attempt of a Japenese-anime-school-girl-dance. Not knowing what to do, I decided to join them. Marlene, who seems to be having mixed feeling about the whole thing, decided to join in on the fun and dance along beside us, creating what seemed to be a chorus line.

We danced around our habitat all day, repeating the same motions over and over again until we finally reached the top of the slide for our finale. One at a time, Marlene, Jojo, and Izzy all slipped into the water. I tried not to go, but Izzy's paw accidently tripped me, making me fall head first into the water.

"GAH!" I screamed at a full out panic as I tried to stay afloat on the waves of doom. The others swifly swam over to save me, but I was too panicked to let them do anything. Who could blame me? After all, I was just a few seconds away from sinking into the dark abyss that lay just below my feet!

"STAND UP, DEMETER!" Jojo shouted with a notable mix of frustration and concern in her eyes. Although I started to calm down, I was still a little bit shaky. Marlene tried to steady me while Izzy pushed me towards the bottom of the pool – it turned out that I could stand up and that the water level only reached my hips. I smiled sheepishly at the others, who simply sighed.

"An otter that can't swim?!" PUH-LEASE! I'm out of here!" A voice rose up from behind. I turned around to see all the people that were once at my habitat. Slowly migrate to the lemur's place. I have failed everything on my first day. Without words, Jojo, Izzy, and Marlene lead me inside the cave, wrapped me in a towel, and made a cup of hot cocoa to warm me up. Although the warm chocolate delight tasted good, it still didn't make me feel any better.

Finally, a few hours later, the bell rang once more, bringing a close to the day. I could hear the voice of that naggy zoo lady, Alice, from outside yelling, "YA DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME, BUT YA CAN'T STAY HERE!" as she pushed people out of the gates. I hung my head low in shame, until I heard a merry voice come from the entrance of our home.

"Well, how did you ladies enjoy your first day on the job?" Skipper asked.

Marlene and Jojo slumped in their seats, while Alex slowly walked around the room with a mug of fish-coffee, muttering "Ay yai yai!"

"I trust you plan went well, Josephine." Kowalski stated, approving of Jojo's hard work.

"Yeah, well… I forgot to factor in a few things and results proved negative." She admitted.

"You can say THAT again!" Izzy cried. Jojo looked over at the at the so-called-cool-one of the group with a hint of frustration as she slammed down her foot on Isabella's own, making the otter scream in pain.

"YOW! YA! GAH! JOE!" Jojo made a few small giggles before turning back to the penguins. She was about to say more, but by then I realized that I could not hold it in any longer.

"It was all my fault! I ruined everything! I'm the only one that can't swim! An otter that can't swim! I'm a disaster!" I fell to my knees in tears.

Everyone looked pretty startled after that outburst. It was obvious that Skipper didn't know what to do, and the rest of the otters opened their mouths to say something, but none of them could find the words. It was finally Private that decided to make things right.

The young penguin waddled over and knelt down right next to me and began to comfort me. "There, there. I understand. Nobody is born knowing how to swim…"

Kowalski and Jojo interrupted Private, letting out a synchronized, "Actually..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Private shouted, guessing the eggheads had a non-helpful fact ahead of time. After taking a deep breath, he continued. "But the important thing is to remember what you can do. And if you need to learn how to swim, then I'll teach you how to swim! You just wait and you'll be swimming around in no time!"

"Whoa, whoa, Private!" Skipper's voice rang in alarm. "Are you sure you're up to this? Teaching takes great responsibility, and teaching a mammal takes a lot of hard work…"

"Of course I'm ready for it, Skippah! In fact De and I will start lessons right now! What do you say, De?" I was about to nod when a big crash of thunder stormed through the sky.

"I would say that is a nugatory, Private. I have been looking at the weather patterns today and there is an very dangerous storm coming to-"

"SWEET! A STORM!" Jojo zoomed past Kowalski and ran outside.

"A VERY DANGEROUS storm!" Kowalski called, running after her.

"I will never be able to understand that girl." Izzy sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Private turned back around to De, "How about we start your lessons tomorrow at my habitat, then?"

"Sure!" I replied. Maybe things were looking up after all…


	16. Dark and Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Because I am now taking Spanish, some of my chapters will contain the said language. Mainly Kowalski, Jojo, and Alex will speak Spanish, but I may have Rico grunt a little or Skipper shout a Spanish reply. Blowhole might speak Spanish – I'm not sure. **

**I can't speak much Spanish now, but you can expect whole conversations in Spanish later.**

Chapter 16: Dark and Stormy Night

_~Kowalski's POV~_

"Okay… Let's see. Winds seem to be heading northeast at 23 mph… Rainfall is somewhat harsh…Oh, just look at that lightning!" Josephine took a quick picture with her camera as she set up a small table full of science equipment to analyze the weather pattern.

I had finally caught up to that deranged otter when she started pulling out several Anonometer and Barometers. I had to admit that I was impressed with her intelligence, but her brain was nowhere near as exponentially sharp as mine. I continued to stalk silently behind Josephine, checking her work from the bushes. After all, it is best to see a scientist preform in their natural state. She is probably the type that would go crazy with nerves when she knows she is being watched.

"Now lets see… I have approximately 65 mL of rainwater... can you hand me that thermometer, Kowalski? Joe asked. I jumped out of the bushes in surprise.

"What the – but how did you know I was in there?" Kowalski asked.

"You made too much noise. Also, the surface of my watch is reflective." Josephine replied, as if the answer was obvious. She then laid down her supplies and retired from her work, sitting down on a nearby park bench. I sat down with her.

At first, neither of us had anything to say as we looked at the scattered strokes of lightning painting the sky. Finally, she spoke, "¿Como éstas?" (How are you?)

My eyes widened in surprise. "You speak Spanish?" I asked.

"¡Si!" She said merrily, before returning her focus to the down-poring storm.

"Well then, Muy bien. ¿Y tu?" (Very good. And you?)

"¡Muy, muy, muy bien!" (Very, very, very good) Not having anything else to talk about. We both turned and watched the storm.

I was wrong about it being dangerous. Sure, it wasn't safe, but it wasn't that damaging either. It was actually sort of handsome. The way the rain pitter-pattered on the ground gave the atmosphere a sense of music. Each separate raindrop was like a tambourine or maraca, spicing up the air with Latin flair. Every clash of thunder was like a drum and the wild wind blew as a trumpet, adding into the music simile. I imagined an acoustic guitar join in to complete the song. Everything was perfect for that moment, until my mind began to work clearly again. A question was raised in my thoughts that I could not ignore.

"What did you mean about me not being perfect and the ravens wings and flying into darkness?" I blurted out uncontrollably.

Josephine just giggled. "Nothing. I was just being dramatic. Like a polygon, I tend to have a ton of different sides. I have a bubble, geeky part, a serious side, an over-dramatic side, and there is even a part of me that acts like a total blonde! Currently I am in a serious and hardworking stage." Though I was not sure I understood completely, I have sort taken an interest in these many "sides" of hers. Perhaps I could do a little experimenting…

"Are you two going to just stand in the rain like a bunch of idiots, or are you going to come inside?" Isabella yelled across the zoo, staring ferociously like a mother scolding her kids. 

"She's right, Kowalski." Josephine said.

I turned my head and nodded, inviting her to see my lab tomorrow. Smiling with pure joy, Josephine glowed through the dark clouds of gray, faintly lighting up my heart.


	17. This is the END

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Note:

I am currently bored with this story and I think it was a bad idea from the start. However, I wanted to finish it since I have been cutting off many stories recently. I was planning to complete my original story idea, but that would have made the story about 50 chapters. Then, I decided that I might just create a small ending that still goes somewhat with the story, like having Jojo work with Kowalski in his lab as they focus on fixing the portal then having Izzy show up and punch the thing which turns out to be all that they needed to do to get it functional again. I'll just tell you now that I was not planning to put OCs with any of the characters, though I was about to put some Skilene in the story to spice things up. Truthfully, high school is keeping me busy and I barely have any time to myself, since I am taking so many AP courses. So, although I may create an actual ending for this story out of boredom, this is as far as this story is gonna go. I wanted to make a self-insert because I saw so many other people doing it and I thought, "Hey this might be fun". Now, as I look back on it, I am not proud of this story at all and I absolutely hate how I perceived my friends and myself. So yeah. This story is finished. You can stop watching it now while wondering if I died or something like that.

I usually write three stories at a time and go in a pattern of updating one story at a time. Such as, while I was writing this story, I was also working on The Fallen King (PoM) and Scar in Thunderclan (Warriors). I would usually write them in the following order: TJKGOO (Things Just Keep Getting Odder and Odder), TFK (The Fallen King), SIT (Scar in Thunderclan), TJKGOO, TFK, SIT, TJKGOO, TFK, SIT, etc. I will be replacing this story in my lineup with another story for Pokemon (Because you Gotta Catch em All!) called Max's Adventure. It's a story about the anime character Max finally leaving on his own journey alone. All though there are some OCs, the story will also feature all the anime characters as well.

Yeah… so that's it.

You can stop reading this now.

Seriously, stop!

Why do you insist on stalking me!

STALKER!

I SAID STOP!

Grr….

OH LOOK! BEHIND YOU! A UNICORN!

Y U NO FALL FOR UNICORN!

Okay, seriously, this is the end.

Stop!

…Now.

YAY! YOU STOPPED! :)


End file.
